The primary goal of this study is to document long-term safety outcomes in somatotropin-deficient adults who are given somatotropin replacement therapy as compared with similar patients who elect not to be treated with the same. The secondary goals are: 1) establish specific algorithms for safe and effective somatotropin dosage in adults, and 2) to evaluate the effect of somatropin replacement therapy in conjunction with other hormonal therapies.